You don't have to say yes...
by Coragal
Summary: A H/H fic. (Hermione/Harry) It's not my best, but hey, what is?
1. Default Chapter Title

You Don't Have To...  
"Ah. It seems you have created yet another horribly twisted potion that will not give nightmares to a single creature in this world, let alone give it pleasant dreams! Why I bet anyone who was stupid enough to drink such a foul potion as this wouldn't sleep at all, their stomachs wouldn't allow it!" Yelled Prof. Severus Snape at poor Neville.   
It was the last period of the day and everyone was tired. I mean Neville would have messed up the Dark Dreams Potion anyway, but he made more mistakes because he was so worn out. The Gryffindors had spent the better part of their day running around Hogsmeade trying to finish up their Christmas Shopping. Harry had gotten sweets for Hermione as well as the special edition copy of A Masters Guide to Transfiguration. For Ron he had gotten a large poster of the Chudley Cannons and a complete set of jet-black gobstones that squirt acid at you if you lose. He was confident that his friends would have liked whatever he picked out for them, but he had wanted to make this Christmas special. Especially for Hermione. Harry wasn't sure why, but his feelings around Hermione had really changed since last Christmas. He had started wanting to impress her and make her happy. Harry had a dreadful feeling of what he was starting to feel and do, but he didn't want to think of it, so he pushed those thoughts as far back as he could into his mind. Instead he concentrated on what Prof. Snape was saying. Something about how Neville had added the Ravens Feathers too late so they didn't completely boil. Whatever! Just then the bell rang, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't think he could hold out listening to Snape yell at Neville for another ten minutes. He hurried to catch up with Hermione who had rushed on ahead. "Wait a second Herms! I want to show you something!" he called out.  
Harry took a deep breath. He had been waiting for this. He had spent nearly all of his time at Hogsmeade to find this and had spent over 30 Galleons on it, but it would all be worth it when he would see the look on Hermione's face. Hermione stopped and headed back. Harry pulled her into a spare classroom and motioned for her to sit down in one of the desks. "Is this going to take long, Harry? I don't want to miss any of Arithmancy." Said Hermione, she acted worried, but Harry saw in her eyes that she wanted to stay.  
"No, it won't take long." He lied quickly, "Listen, um, I've been wanting to talk to you. There are a few things I wanted to say, but Iwas too embarrassed to. See, um, I really, really like you..." Harry stumbled here, he was blushing bright red, but he pressed on, "I really like you and I...I got you something."  
Harry couldn't look Hermione in the face, instead he pulled out a small, crimson box. It was tied with gold ribbon and had a tiny card attached. Harry placed it on her desk and fled the room. Hermione hesitated, what if this was all a trick, and Harry was just playing at her! She didn't think she could stand another prank like that! Oh, well, it couldn't hurt to open it... she thought, praying that the box wouldn't contain rubber snakes or bugs. She carefully untied the ribbon and opened the box. There, lying innocently on a bed of silk, lay a diamond ring. Hermione gasped. Harry couldn't want to go that far! I mean they were only in their second year! Harry and Hermione had been going out for ages, but the thought of, well you know, had never entered her mind! Hermione shut the case delicately and quietly stood up. Just then a small piece of paper dropped to the floor. The note! Hermione snatched it up quickly. She opened it and read the dark, loopy script. You don't have to say yes...  



	2. Default Chapter Title

You Don't Have To...Part Two: The Wrong Thing  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about that little mistake in the first one, I meant to say that it was their second year dating (as Hermione Potter had thoughtfully assumed.) She was right. Kay, so here's the sequel you guys asked for. Oh, and keep reviewing. **VOTE** Do you want Hermione to say yes? Or no? Or run off with someone else? Say your opinion in your reviews.  
  
Hermione looked out the window of her common room. In her hand she held a small, crimson box. Her face looked tired, and strained. Her head had been spinning ever since yesterday when she had talked to Harry. They had been dating for two years and she really loved him. Harry was kind, handsome, and a very good wizard. It's just, she wasn't sure she wanted to go that far! The ring he had given her shined brightly on her finger as she tugged and played with it. It was very beautiful, Hermione thought to herself, he must have spent a long time picking it out. She sighed quietly to herself. They were in their 7th year and were still very young. But they were going to graduate very soon, and Hermione would turn 18 in two months. Oh, why did Harry have to be so kind and give her a choice? It would have been so much easier if he had just said "marry me!" in that kind, persuasive way of his. She would have given in right away! But he had not ordered her, he had given her a choice. A choice that would make all the difference. "Hermione?" someone said from behind her.  
"Oh!" Hermione turned quickly. Startled, she dropped the box.  
"Here, I'll get it for you." Said Harry quietly. He was blushing as he handed the box to her. "I want to talk to you about...that." Harry sat down on the couch next to her and started to speak in a soft, gentle way. "When I gave this to you yesterday I was asking a lot of you. I was asking you to make a hard decision, a decision I knew you could never make. I love you, Hermione, I'm not afraid to say it. I'm just afraid it's the wrong thing to say. I know you love me back, Hermione. I know what you want to say, and I know why you can't say it. We're both young and confused. We never know what the right thing to say is. But I know that first impressions are usually right, and when they aren't they can be fixed. Plunge ahead, Hermione. Go with your heart. Say the wrong thing! The wrong thing to say would be yes. You are young and so am I. We shouldn't marry! But we can do whatever we like. Do the wrong thing, Hermione." He wasn't talking quietly, now. His voice was strong and powerful. Tears were silently streaming down his cheeks and he brushed them away angrily. He turned his head to Hermione. His eyes were pleading with her.   
Hermione turned away. How could she face him? His eyes, his gorgeous green eyes, were full of love and longing. They seemed to be staring straight down into her soul. They knew all her secrets and understood them. She couldn't take it. Hermione fled the room. She was just so confused. Why couldn't she face him? Why couldn't she answer this simple question?! Hermione gathered her books for Potions. As she walked slowly down the corridor she wondered what Harry thought of her. He probably thought her a coward. Hermione avoided Harry's eyes all through class. She just couldn't face him...  
  
Author:  
So, what do you think? I got a little dramatic with Harry's speech, and I'm not sure what to do about Hermione. I think I'm making her a little too overwhelmed. In the next part she starts to make up her mind. I think it would be cool for them to elope, but it's your choice. VOTE! You can even vote twice if you really want to.   



	3. The answer

Hermione took a deep breath. She was ready. She could do this. It had taken her a week to decide, a week to think it over. That week had been full of sorrow, ecstasy, and emotion. It had been a week of nightmares, tears, and half-formed thoughts. Hermione still wasn't sure about her answer, but she had to tell him something. She had to give an answer. Her eyes searched Snape's dungeon for his untidy, black hair. Ah, there he was! His eyes were on his dung beetles. His strong, powerful arms were crushing them into a fine powder. Hermione blushed as she watched him working. He was so strong and intelligent. "You're intelligent, too," she reminded herself, "and your arms aren't half bad."  
Slowly Hermione poured her powder into the vial. She mixed it in with the other ingredients until it had completely dissolved. Oh, why couldn't life be as easy as mixing a potion? Then again, Neville would have it pretty hard if life was like that. Hermione walked over to Harry's table. Harry was still stirring in his beetle powder. He didn't look up. "I've been thinking," said Hermione. Her voice was strong, but it wavered as though she was going to burst into tears.   
"I've been thinking about what you said," she went on. The waver wouldn't leave.   
Harry looked up. His eyes, his beautiful, green eyes, were strong and bright. They stared at Hermione. Determined, she stared back. Their eyes were locked as Hermione spoke once more, "I've decided. My answer is..."  
Just then a deep, draining cold swept over Hermione. She was silent for a moment. In that moment, a tall man appeared at her side. "Something you'd like to share with the class...Hermione?" Snape towered over Hermione. His eyes were cold and suspicious, "We're all dying to hear... Your 'answer'."  
Hermione fell silent. She looked up into Snape's blue-gray eyes and said, "Then die."  
"Was that an insult? Or a mere refusal to follow my orders? Whichever, it has earned you detention. Now, get out of my class!"  
Hermione stood. She gathered her books and handed her full vial to Snape. Calmly she walked from the class. But, just as she was leaving, she slipped a sheet of parchment onto Harry's desk. Snape had turned to torture Neville, so he didn't see Harry unfold the parchment. He didn't see Harry's eyes widen, or hear his quiet gasp as he read the word...Yes  



End file.
